


Miso Soup

by iLoveHanzoMoreThanSleep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hanzo can't cook, I really love Miso Soup, but eating alone sucks, so have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLoveHanzoMoreThanSleep/pseuds/iLoveHanzoMoreThanSleep
Summary: Hanzo might be a skilled bowman but he seems in the need of aid in terms of cooking.





	Miso Soup

CLATTER

CLANK

RUMBLE

“K-kuso”

 

Your much needed sleep was interrupted by numerous noises. Rubbing your eyes in hope to better your vision, you tried to read the clock. It was four am and someone outside your room was being unreasonably loud. Groaning, you turned around and put your pillow on your head, hoping that would silence the noises, which had stopped by now. Seconds later they returned and so had your anger. You got up and stepped into your puffy Pachimari slippers, before you yanked the door open following the light, to where you believed the noise came from, into the kitchen.

It needed a few seconds for you to register what exactly was happening, before you could figure out, that your colleague, a 38 year old man, was struggling to make soup at four am in the morning.

His outfit indicated, that he hadn’t been home for a long time yet, yet his angry expression exposed, how what he was trying to do was taking longer than it was to his liking.

With a frown he was fidgeting a fork inside a pan, unaware of the terrible noise he caused.

Seeing a man struggle while cooking wasn’t a surprising view as most of your co-workers were male and not really too skilled in preparing dinner. What surprised you, was seeing this man in particular struggle with something so easy, while he was one of the most skilled at a task, hard to master.

After watching him ruin the bottom of your favourite pan for about 20 more seconds you decided to signal your attendance at this funny scene.

“Mind telling me what the heck you are doing?”

After a momentary shock he turned around and calmed back down in an instant, as he realized it was only you.

“(Y/N) what are you doing here?”

You huffed. “You’re the one to ask! Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Nervously he checked his watch and answered your question with his sudden shameful expression.

“I’m sorry (Y/N) … I just came home from a mission and really craved this soup my mother used to make….unfortunately the paste just won’t dissolve and I am just thinking of giving up.”

He was about to turn off the heat when you interrupted him the second he was gonna move his fingers.

“Don’t!”

Wordlessly you walked towards him leaving him confused, opened the cabinet above his head and took a small strainer out. You grabbed the spoon with the paste and smeared it onto the strainer, dissolving it into the hot water with a fork, making it look as easy as drinking water. While the water boiled some more, you gave the ingredients a small look before walking towards the fridge to take out a block of tofu.

 

Hanzo watched you chop the block of soy into tiny cubes silently, trying to memorize the way you held and cut it. After a few minutes you let the cubes slide into the soup and covered the pot with a lid, before you washed and dried your hands.

 

“Where did you learn to cook Japanese soup (Y/N)?”

You shrugged. “I think I once saw it somewhere and then looked up a recipe to try it myself, I don’t remember.”

 

Tired you walked towards the door before his voice caught you.

 

“Hey uhm. I think I made too much broth for one person… would you stay and eat it with me? Only if you want of course, you seem tired. I don’t want to bother you any longer.”

Before you could come up with an excuse to go back to bed, your stomach released a groan as loud as a bear so you didn’t really have a choice.

 

You pulled one of the chairs back before taking a seat, at the same moment Hanzo placed a bowl of Miso soup right in front of you. Half a minute later he sat down next to you, murmuring something in Japanese, before trying his little late night project out. His eyes widened and his cheeks got filled with a sheer tint of pink.

“It tastes just like my mother’s.” He hummed in pleasure as he chugged away most of the soup, causing you to laugh while trying to drink a spoonful. You coughed wildly and earned a concerned look.

“(Y/N) are you okay?”

You nodded and hit your chest.

He frowned. “Are you laughing at me?”

“I wouldn’t say it like this. It’s just,… you’re usually so cunning… you know. Skilled at combat like no other and precise at every action. And here you are slurping that soup as if you were starving.”

“I’m terribly sorry that my lack of manners have disgusted you.” He looked away, shamefully.

You were about to say something serious, trying to tell him, that he was in the wrong about your opinion of him, when you saw the little piece of seaweed stuck in his goatee. You had to try not to burst out in laughter for a few seconds before you could breathe steadily again, trying your best not to look past his eyes.

“That is not what I meant Hanzo, I was simply surprised to see this side of you. I would enjoy seeing it more often.”

The archer gave you a questioning look.

“You seem to miss your mothers cooking and I still know some more recipes, so If you don’t mind we could cook together more often. I bet it will be fun.” You gave him a friendly smile which returned the rosy pink on his cheeks.

“Only if … it’s not a burden to you.” He replied.

You shook your head and finished your soup, thanking him and reminding him, that he should sleep now and be more quiet next time. He apologized once more and put the dishes into the dishwasher.

You were almost out of the room before you remembered something and walked up to him.

“(Y/N) what is it ? (Y/N) what are you …??”

You stood in front of him, only leaving mere centimetres between the two of you, brushing his jaw with your hands, flicking his goatee.

“There was something in your beard.” You purred, grinning at his now tomato coloured face.

You turned around slowly and left the room, calling out a cheerful good night on your way, before disappearing back to your chamber of dreams, leaving him on the exact same spot, blushing and not knowing what just happened.


End file.
